Teen Titians: After math
by logan789
Summary: When the team faces down a new Villein will it require new teammates and can The Titans trust them and what is going on between Raven and Beast boy read and found out A GOOD BIT OF BB/RAE little star/robin OC/OC


A/N: ok I this is my first fanfic so go easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans

* * *

Chapter 1: The Decision

* * *

The morning started like any morning Beast boy and Cyborg were having there usually argument about tofu being better then meat and vice verse. When suddenly the common room slid open and Starfire and Robin walked in, holding hands.

Beast boy and Cyborg look at each other and smiled as they started to tease them.

"Well Beast boy look who join us." Cyborg said, loudly making sure they heard

Beast boy then looked at the clock and aw it was 10:30 pm and smiled he know what was cy was getting at, Starfire look at them confused as Robin gave them both a death glare he knew what would come next.

"So Robin are you walking funny?" Beast boy asked with a smile.

"I think he is b.b. what Robin did Starfire wear you down last night." As Cyborg finished his sentence Beast boy could not hold it any longer and burst into laughter and fall on the floor holding his stomach Cyborg then followed doing the same.

Robin blushed madly and look to Starfire who was as naive as ever looking innocent and confused. "Please boyfriend Robin why are friend Beast boy and friend Cyborg crying on the floor and why would you be walking funny." Starfire said with eyes of worry.

"Well you see star they think that we….well." He rubbed the back of his head and began to sweat. Before The scene got anymore awkward a loud alarm went off catching all of there attention. Robin ran to the computer and then spoke "trouble." He said in a strong voice "where's Raven?" He asked look around and saw she was still not present "Beast boy go get Raven the rest of us will go ahead" He said as they all left the common room.

Beast boy ran down the hallway as fast as he could, _How could she not hear all this noise _He thought as he ran soon he arrived at a door that read Raven. He thought about knocking but just ran in to see Raven fast asleep with a book in her hand, the book read Ravens journal he looked at the book then shook Raven violently she awoke hearing the alarm and see the lets flash. She then look to the side were Beast boy stood he said one word that cause Raven to jump up quickly "Trouble" he said in a nervous way, she then to her feet and flow out the room. Leaving the journal be hide, Beast boy then look back and saw that she was gone he quickly grabbed the journal and ran out the room following after her.

When the other two titans got to the scene were trouble was they noticed that the other three titans on the ground they both rushed to their aid. "Cyborg , Robin, and Starfire what happened!" Beast boy exclaimed looking at them they were beat-up pretty bad, they were bruised on their faces and had small cuts almost then spoke up "Beast boy they not as bad as they look."she said in almost worried voice it was understandable why she was like this if she showed any emotion she could lose control.

Before Beast boy could reply to Raven a loud roar admitted from be hide they spun around to see who could have done this they nocited it was a villain they were not familiar with it was as big as Cinderblock but, was different in many ways it was all black to start with it had long claws, razzer sharp teeth and dark red eyes like blood.

"I don't know who you are but we will not let you harm our friends" Beast boy Yelled as he felt himself changing into hes strongest from The Beast. Raven was shocked at the sudden change but, she also join in on the fight by chanting her famous mantra "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" she yell in anger as multiple cars and other objects flow toward the monster!

The monster just merely slapped it all away with one arm as he face Beast boy who was running at him ready to pounce, just as he jump to hit the monster in the face well if it was hes face it cut into his flesh like it was butter and pushed him near the other titans when he landed he was knocked out and back in his human form with blood falling from his shoulder. At the sight of this Raven lost it her eyes shot open her normal violent were replaced my four blood red ones, she grew ten feet tall and black tentacles shoot out of her grabbing the monster by its feet and began dragging it under her clock as soon as the monster was under her clock the others began waking up.

"What happen" Robin said with a groan as he look over were Raven was and sit there wide eye then turned remembering the other he shook both of them like crazy "Guys wake up Raven and Beast.." He scanned the area for the green changeling. He soon found him with a puddle of blood around him and he looked very pale the other soon awoke to a scream.

Everybody head shot to the location the noise to see the monster have Raven in his hands squeezing the life out of her. Beast boy also awoke to this as he saw Raven in the monster hand he changed back into The Beast and charged at it,as soon as he got close the he monster he nailed it right in the face with a hard blow causing the thing to let go of Raven and fall over Beast boy ran over and grabbed her and carried her in his arms to the others. Right before he could get to them the Monster was in front of him.

Raven felt something hit her one the face she opened her eyes to see Beast boy carrying her in his beast form with blood soaked fur. She gasped at the sight and look to her left to see the other thing staring at them Beast boy then sit Raven down be hide him and got on all four and roared the thing to back off the Monster took one step towards them and stopped as a bright object was thrush thought his chest.

The thing howled in pain and spun around trying to get whatever cause the object to go in off of it. soon Beast boy saw what was causing it. It was a boy about well he couldn't tell what age he was or much else the monster was sipping around to much Beast boy took the opportune to get a a few good hits soon the boy removed the object it looked much like a sword the boy jumped on the things shoulders and stabbed it in the face.

The thing howled and was twisting and turning it hit the boy dead center and sent him flying over into a building when he hit there was a bone crushing out the monster soon turned its attention back on Beast boy soon but it turned was more by hearing "Titans go!" as starfire ,cyborg and Robin took off after it. Star was throwing her strongest starbolts as cyborg put his cannon on high shooting it with a volley of sonic cannon hits, while Robin throw many freeze disk at it. The attacks hit the monster at the same time senting it flying back into a building. It did not move for a min or so then out of nowhere and sprung to life but, the titans were ready as the Monster went to go jump it stopped and look p in the sky as a bright light went straight down the middle of it,causing to to vanish into a black mist.

The other titans look up to see a girl looking down at them she soon disappeared in a bright light. The teens look at each other Robin was the first to speak "Back to the tower now and get beast boy to the med wing now" he said in a commanding voice Beast boy who pass out after hitting the thing was pick up by Raven "I'll teleport me and him there and heal him meet you guys there" Raven said in a monotone voice as black energy engulf them both

Back at the tower in the med wing

Raven had just got done healing Beast boy a few and sit there thinking back on what happened

_Why was would he hurt himself this badly just to have me _she thought to herself while staring at him

_Because he loves you _one of her emotions said

_no he doesn't he could never love something like m- _she was cut short of her thought by the sound of Beast boy mourning his eyes soon opened slowly as he saw Raven he wondered why she was in here and were here was then realization hit him as he remember everything that happened he looked at Raven and saw her eyes fulled with worry _"_hey are you okay"he asked in a half groan she then did something that rarely did. she hugg_ed _him" I was worried about you idiot." she said as she let go of him "Thanks" he said with tooth grin, she took notice to this and asked " why are you smiling like that" he replied to this by saying "noting I just knew you always cared about me" he then had a grin from ear to ear she just rolled her eyes and said " why to ruin the moment" she then look at him and he look at her and they stared for a second.

Then a voice come over the inter com "Beast boy and Raven report to the common room" they both look at each other one last time and then look of down the hall. They walked into the common room and saw that they were mostly covered in band aids well Robin was thanks to Starfire who was sticking them on yet another small cut that did not need it "Star im fine you can stop with the band aids please" Robin said with a calm voice "but Robin I thought this band aids help heal would you like a different method of heal i read some where about a thing called sexual healing" Starfire said innocently not knowing what she said as everyone in the room turned bright red at the mention of the active Cyborg was already on floor right along with Beast boy. Robin who was red as the color it self and wide eyed just told Starfire he would explain why she should never say that again in front of other people she just nodded. After everyone regain there composer Robin made a announcement "ok team after today I think it would be wise to add a few new members to the team I know after Terra we all had problems with trusting other people but we need to move on" everyone looked around the room looking at each other.

"Robin do you think that is wise." Raven said in her usually monotone voice

"Yeah I mean how many new Teammates are we talking about and who?" Cyborg said in a not to convinced voice

"I think two would be best thats about all we can handle around here and whoever shows up I guess" Robin said in a commander like voice

"shows up for what?" Beast boy ask in a wondering tone of voice

"that's the other thing I think we should have a tryout all in favor say I" Robin said raising his hand soon 4 other hands followed

"Ok so its agreed tomorrow we hold the tryouts now I think we could all use some rest" Robin said everyone argeed and went off but, Beast boy stopped Raven :hey Raven can I walk you to your room?" he asked "sure if you want" she said with the same monotone voice she always uses.  
Soon they were off down the hall way then they stopped at Ravens door "well goodnight Beast boy" she said but something caught her by the shoulder and said "hey rea thanks for saving my life if you need anything just ask ok."He smiled and began to walk away but stopped turned around and said "good night" Raven then entered her room shut the door and smiled "good night my beast" she whispered then thought to herself _were the hell did that come from.

* * *

_

WOW long chapter well feels long and way dont forget to tellme what you think ill be posting a new chapter later peace out

-logan789


End file.
